The letter
by derekngarcia
Summary: Kevin leaves a letter for Derek to read telling him to tell Penelope he is in love with her. How long will it take for Penelope to get over Kevin? Does Derek decide to take Kevin's advice? Read and Review!


The letter

Chapter 1

Penelope and Derek read Penelope's letters!

I dont own criminal minds.

Derek got a letter through his door. It was a weekend so he didn't open the letter just yet. 'Just another bill probably I'll check it later' he thought as he carried on watching T.V.

A few minutes later he got a text from Penelope 'call me please x' he worried and called straight away.

She answered on the second ring. 'Baby girl are you okay?' Derek asked with concern in his voice.

'I'm worried about Kevin. I know this sounds weird but we text a lot and call each other every day but he hasn't answered any of my calls or texts in two days and now I'm getting worried.' Penelope told Derek with a sad voice.

'Baby I'm sorry he hasn't answered you're calls or messages. Did you guys have an argument or something? Is it normal for Kevin not to answer?' Derek was asking Penelope. Derek didn't like Kevin that much but his baby girl was worried about him and they were a couple so he would do anything or at least something to help ease her worry.

'No he answers straight away. Yesterday when I tried to call him his phone was off. I went to his apartment but he wasn't answering. I don't think he was in.' Penelope told Derek.

'Oh ok do you think he might have gone missing for a few days?' Derek asked "Damn wrong choice of words" Derek thought and quickly carried on with another sentence. 'Not like someone has kidnapped him missing but maybe he has gone to his brother's house or gone on holiday?' Derek asked. It wasn't like Kevin not to answer. Well he wasn't sure but that's what Penelope told him so he believed her.

'No he definitely wouldn't just go on holiday or… oh god' Penelope answered.

'What? What is it?' Derek asked as he got in his car on his way to Penelope's apartment.

'He said he was going on holiday to a better place than here. He didn't say where or when he just said sometime soon. Where do you think he went Derek?'Penelope asked.

'Baby girl honestly, I love you baby but if I knew I swear I would tell you but I don't know so I can't tell you I'm really sorry. Maybe he went to his brother's house or parents. He wouldn't have gone on holiday because he said there was no better place than here so I don't know where he could have gone and he doesn't like travelling much. So I wouldn't worry too much baby girl I'm sure he's fine' Derek replied as calm as possible. He was starting to think something could have happened to Kevin. 'No don't think like that. That's just the profiler side of your mind.'

'Yea you're right but it's still not like him to not answer my calls or not leave a message telling me where he is' Penelope told him.

Penelope got 2 letters through the door. She went to get the letters and then sit on the sofa. Derek walked in just as she sat down. She ran to him and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and kissed her cheek.

'Thank you for coming over baby.' Penelope told Derek when she let go of him.

'No problem baby. What did the letter say?' Derek asked as they sat on the sofa.

'I don't know I didn't look I was about to when you got here.' Penelope told him and he just nodded.

She opened the letter and all it said was '_**I love you'**_ in Kevin's writing. She got tears in her eyes and Derek rubbed her back gently in light circles.

'Open the second letter baby, it might explain why he hasn't answered you're messages or calls.' Derek told her.

Penelope nodded and said 'yea you're probably right.' She opened the second letter from Kevin.

'Dear Penelope,

I'm sorry I haven't answered your calls or spoken to you. When you get this message and read it I will be gone and I'm not coming back. I will be gone forever. I love you so much. Don't forget that. You make my world a better and brighter place.

I'm pretty sure Derek will read this as well so Derek be good to her. I know you are and you are her best friend you are so lucky. You would have gotten a letter from me this morning as well. I haven't been delivering these letters. My brother has. Derek! Read the letter if you haven't already.

I love you Penelope

Love Kevin xx'

Penelope read the message out loud and when she was done she just sobbed. Derek wrapped his arms around her and just held her while she cried. He couldn't find any comforting words to tell her so he just stayed quiet.


End file.
